


words of affirmation

by duelistkingdom



Series: 5 languages of love [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 5 Love Languages, Falling In Love, M/M, Words of Affirmation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelistkingdom/pseuds/duelistkingdom
Summary: there are five known languages of love. this explores the words of affirmation that yami and yugi give each other the minute they can communicate with each other.1500 word challenge.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Series: 5 languages of love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996132
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	words of affirmation

Speaking to each other was a new development for both of them. While Yugi had been aware for a while of Yami’s presence, they had been unable to speak to each other until this duel with Pegasus. This duel that held so much at stake. The first time Yami was ever graced with being called “my other self” by Yugi and he considered that an honor. For Yugi, he would do anything. Being considered his other self Yami would wear with pride, even if they were very aware that they were two separate people now. Perhaps once Yami would have been ignorant that he was not Yugi but he had, for the longest time, believed he _was_ Yugi.

The duel against Pegasus had been a hard earned victory and Yami could not deny that he felt a surge of gratefulness that Yugi had been so willing to help him. In fact, had it not been for Yugi’s bravery and cunning, Yami was almost certain he would have lost the duel. If he had been delusional enough to think he was Yugi before, he now had concrete proof he was not. After all, Yugi was so brave and determined and most of all, kind. Yugi had shown that while he had convictions, he’d never do so at the risk of harming others. Yami admired that in Yugi and wished he could emulate that.

Yugi was, in so many ways, so good and pure that it made Yami wonder how he got so lucky to have someone like Yugi on his side. Yugi had simply said, “I’m on your side, other me,” and Yami held those words tight to his chest. Yugi was his partner. It was just that simple, really. It was him and Yugi, on the same team. They were working together to understand what they had to do after Duelist Kingdom. After Duelist Kingdom, so many more questions had been opened to them in the form Shadi and the other Millennium Items. Yami couldn’t ignore his growing curiosity in the object that hung from Yugi (and by that extension, his) neck. Yami did not fully understand the puzzle outside its function as a way to hold his soul.

Still, post Duelist Kingdom, he couldn’t help himself: he had to praise Yugi at every turn. Since he could now speak to Yugi, he could now praise Yugi for the mere act of existing. Yugi brought light everywhere he went and as far as Yami could tell, it was like his soul was a drop of bright golden sun that touched every corner of Yami’s soul room. Every single time Yugi showed off how smart he was, how good his instincts were, and above all else, how kind he was, Yami had to immediately compliment Yugi on it. Partly because it just felt right to compliment but also partly because Yugi had this adorable blush that appeared across his cheeks whenever he was complimented.

It was a risk, but he took it anyway when he decided to compliment Yugi upon how attractive he is and was rewarded with the most adorable blush yet. Yugi immediately brushed it off, stumbling over his words. This was, perhaps, the greatest outcome to Yami. However, he wish that Yugi could simply just accept the compliment. It was then that Yami had the brilliant idea to just simply tell Yugi every single chance he got just how handsome Yugi is. After all, if Yugi heard it enough times, eventually he’d believe it, right? Of course, Yami couldn’t possibly realize the effect he was having on Yugi.

He simply remarked one day, “Aibou, that looks great on you,” and noticed how Yugi had blushed. It was an intoxicating experience, actually. He craved to see more of it. And he could not help himself after that. “In fact, it makes you look rather handsome.”

“Oh, please,” Yugi said, brushing it off with a furious blush appearing across his cheeks. Could Yami see right through him, Yugi wondered, hoping that he wouldn’t see the effect he was having. He wondered if it was possible that Yami knew exactly how his compliments made him feel and that’s why he did it. Yugi shook that idea off. Clearly now he was hoping that a literal ghost was crushing on him. That was absolutely insane. He wasn’t Ryou, after all. “Er, do you really think this looks good?”

In truth, Yami thought that Yugi had terrible fashion sense. He didn’t even know why a place of learning would require such a boring blue jacket and he certainly didn’t know why Yugi didn’t simply just put more silver on. Silver made everything look great. “Yeah, it looks great on you,” Yami said, the key word being ‘you’, of course. Despite everything, Yugi absolutely could make anything look great, even if Yami didn’t entirely approve of the look. It did not matter that Yami would sometimes be subjected to wearing what Yugi wore, either. Part of him was secretly grateful that he could simply wear Yugi’s shirts whenever he wanted, actually. After all, it wasn’t like he had a choice in the matter, right? “You always look great.”

Yami was having the exact effect he didn’t even know he wanted on Yugi. He had no idea that these intense feelings he had were developing romantic feelings and if he knew, Yami would have tried to crush them before they occurred. That didn’t change the fact that Yugi absolutely loved whenever Yami would affirm something nice about him that Yugi didn’t even know he needed affirming. Being told how brave and smart he was from Yami was different from being told it by his friends somehow. Yugi felt the words deep in his heart and he carried those affirming words with him everywhere he could. Yugi, in fact, desperately craved each of Yami’s heartfelt words. At least... Yugi hoped they were sincere. At the end of the day, Yugi did not know if Yami was being serious when he mentioned that Yugi was attractive or his bravery. Yugi simply had to have faith that Yami was not messing with him.

Actually, most of Yugi’s interactions could be best summed up with having faith. He had to believe that Yami was not out to hurt him and was honest when he said he cared about him. He had to believe that nothing Yami told was a lie. Ever since Yugi first came face to face with Yami, he realized that most of what was happening here was as simple has having faith that this man was not here to cause him harm. Part of it was accepting that Yami’s compliments were not intended as weapons against him. Faith was one thing that Yugi could do.

It was this he thought when Yami had smiled at him and praised his instincts for a game being unfair. Yami noted that the odds were unfavorable and even had quickly deduced the odds in his head. Mental math was not one of Yugi’s strong suits so he was surprised how quick Yami could do so. “It’s really amazing how quickly you figured out that math,” Yugi noted, unable to help himself. “I just... I just had a gut feeling.”

“And your gut feeling was right on,” Yami remarked. “You can never underestimate instincts, aibou. And yours are always on par.”

Faith was all Yugi had when it came to figuring out the spirit of the puzzle and where he came from. All they had to go off was that Sugoroku said the puzzle had been found in a tomb in Egypt and that Pegasus’s Millennium Eye was somehow related to the puzzle. Yami expressed concerned that he was troubling Yugi one night. “I don’t want to burden you, aibou,” Yami had said and he was so earnest about it. “You’ve done more than I can ever repay.”

“What are you talking about,” Yugi had exclaimed, confused where Yami got the idea that he was ever a burden to him. In fact, Yugi often felt like he was the one holding Yami back. He wasn’t confident he’d ever be able to help Yami in this journey. “You could never burden me. I want to help you. I just... I wonder how much of a help I truly am sometimes.”

This surprised Yami. Did Yugi not see how important he was to him? “Aibou,” he said gently, carefully, “you’ve done so much to help me already. Without you, we never would’ve gotten this far to even consider...” He trailed off. As much as he was grateful for Yugi’s help in retrieving his memories, one thing truly scared him. He had no idea how this would end. He had a hunch, however, that once he got his memories back... it would be time for him to move on. And at the end of the day... he wanted nothing more than to stay with Yugi.

Yugi understood. There was no need for words anymore.


End file.
